


John

by TeaJawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJawn/pseuds/TeaJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves how John's name sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't write this work, it was written by my friend for my Name day but it's so cute :)

It was late at night and they were done making out, at least for now. They were just laying in John´s bed (John really didn´t trust Sherlock when he told him that there were none life-threatening experiment going on in detective´s room) side by side, silent, not talking, dripping with sweat and completely out of breath.

 

"Woow..." John managed to say after a while, "that was...amazing."  
"Really?" Sherlock propped himself up on his elbow, so he had a good view of John´s face in the dim light coming in from the busy London streets outside.  
"Really," John confirmed his feelings, grinning lightly as he leaned closer to his flatmate, "oh, and I just loved that part where you were screaming my name on the top of your lungs."  
"I weren´t."  
"Yes, you were. Ask Mrs Hudson tomorrow, she will tell you what woke her up in the middle of the night."  
Sherlock´s ears went slightly red. Now he leaned closer towards John to caress his cheek.  
"I like your name," he whispered into his ear, catching John´s earlobe between his teeth for a moment, "I like how it sounds. John." He placed a butterfly kiss on John´s neck.  
"John." Another kiss, this time on his collarbone. Then he looked into John´s eyes, obviously planning on kissing him, but the blogger was faster and quickly captured Sherlock´s lips in a kiss.

 

For a minute, there was almost absolute silence, apart from silent panting and rustling of the bedsheets. When they finally parted, John took a deep breath and moaned.  
"I think I´d like a second round," he said.  
Sherlock laid closer to him and then captured his body beneath his own. "You are not the only one, John" he whispered silently.

 

***

 

"I love you, John," said Sherlock in the morning, handing John a cup of coffee, which wasn´t poisoned.  
John accepted coffee with a smile and took a sip before placing a quick kiss on Sherlock jaw (he really couldn´t reach anywhere higher). "I love my sociopath as well," he breathed out and took another sip from the cup. "Wow, Sherlock, this one actually tastes good."


End file.
